


Insomnia

by warpedsoul



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedsoul/pseuds/warpedsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton can't sleep because he can't stop thinking about Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> It says Calum and Michael but they're mentioned like once oops sorry.  
> First one shot so let's not be too critical aye.  
> But yeah leave kudos and shit if you want, it'd be nice thanks.  
> I don't have a beta or anything so all mistakes are mine.  
> This is also posted on Wattpad if you wanna go there or something.  
> Username there is the same as this one.  
> Okay enjoy <3

Usually when Ashton couldn't sleep, he'd take a walk. He'd grab his iPod and just leave, walking around aimlessly but never going too far.

His thoughts would consume him on these walks, and they always centered around one person. Luke had been his best friend for years, ever since Ashton stood up for him and his adorable green glasses at the cinema. Ashton was ecstatic when he was offered to join the same band as Luke, he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible without seeming (too) creepy.

Tonight happened to be one of the nights where Ashton found himself thinking of Luke at some late hour of the night. These sleepless nights happened more often than not, and nobody really knew about his sleeping issue except for Ashton.

Sighing in boredom, Ashton got up and walked out of his hotel room, passing Michael's bed on his way out. That was another thing that kept Ashton up at night, Luke and Calum's closeness. It made Ashton's heart twist painfully, so he never really stayed on that thought for too long.

His self-declared unrequited love for the boy was a secret he kept to himself, and he kept his secrets pretty well hidden.

As he wandered down the halls of the hotel, he found that the near constant dull ache in his chest was more prominent than usual tonight. Maybe it was because he hadn't really had anything to eat because he was so tired, maybe because Michael had playfully kissed Luke's cheek backstage, maybe because he was homesick. Maybe because he wished Luke was his.

A lone tear ran down his face and he quickly rubbed it off, he hadn't cried in months, he couldn't find the strength nor the will to waste tears on a hopeless case. He'd always been good at hiding what he really felt. Emphasis on his lack of Luke back in his lumpy hotel bed with him.

When Ashton looked up to see where he had wandered, he noticed that he was by the pool. He sighed, why did things have to be so difficult? He wandered back to his room, his mind still buzzing with thoughts that would never be finished.

"Ashton?" a sleepy voice suddenly called out, startling him from swiping his key to get into his room. Ashton whipped around, his eyes widening as he saw Luke in basketball shorts and an old t-shirt. Luke rubbed his eyes before giving Ashton a questioning look.

"Mate, it's like, 3 fucking thirty in the morning. What are you doing?" Ashton weakly joked. He knew that he wasn't one to talk, seeing as he just took a stroll down by the pool.

Luke examined the boy in front of him, taking in the slumped posture, the nervous twisting of his incredibly long fingers, the exhaustion in his eyes and the deep purple bags under them. He frowned at how run down his band mate looked, as if he hadn't slept in months.

"You look like shit," Luke mumbled, taking a couple steps closer. He saw Ashton bite his lip at the sudden increase in proximity.

"You're such the charmer," Ashton whispered, not needing another one of his band mates to wake up and question his sanity.

Luke rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. In all honesty, he was worried about his band mate. Ashton's ability to stay awake had been lacking lately, and he never looked healthy anymore. His cheeks had hollowed out from exhaustion and lack of food, and his hands seemed to shake a bit. He had always found Ashton more attractive than the others, but never elaborated on the thought in fear of Ashton not reciprocating said feelings.

He let out a sigh, concern shining in his eyes. He reached out and brushed a lock of hair that had fallen into Ashton's face, sighing again when he felt him tense up.

"I've been worried about you," Luke murmured, retracting his hand. A look of guilt passed over Ashton's face, he'd never wanted people to notice and think something was wrong.

"I don't mean to worry you," Ashton sighed, his gaze dropping to the floor. Luke stepped forward and enveloped his friend in a hug, the defeated look on his face too much to handle at the ungodly hour of the morning. Ashton froze in the embrace before melting in Luke's warm arms, resting his head on his chest. He automatically felt calm and at peace, his tiredness hitting him like a brick wall. He hadn't felt tired at night for months.

Ashton slumped in Luke's arms as he felt drowsiness overtake him. Luke softly smiled as he slightly helped Ashton stand upright, running his fingers through his curly dirty blonde hair.

Luke heard a soft click, and realized the door to his room had just closed. He leaned down and grabbed Ashton's key before sliding it through the slot, gently guiding his friend to his bed. Ashton slumped into bed, and just as Luke was about to leave he suddenly felt a large hand grab his wrist.

"Stay?" Ashton mumbled, sleepily gazing at Luke through his long eyelashes. Luke grinned as he climbed under the covers, his smile widening as Ashton buried his face in his chest.

As Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, he threw all caution to the wind.

"I can't sleep at night because I'm thinking of you," he mumbled, his face smushed against Luke's t-shirt.

"I think of how perfect your imperfections are and how I wish you were with me. How Calum is too close for my comfort most of the time and Michael can hug you for the hell of it and it wouldn't be weird or surprising. How my hand could fit perfectly with yours. How I haven't slept at night for months because I can't stop thinking about you. How I could protect you from all of the crazy shit in the world. How much I love you." Ashton breathed out. He felt exhausted after his big speech, and he was too done with the sleepless nights to care that he just dumped his heart out to Luke.

Luke gaped down at the boy in his arms. Had he really felt that way for that long? Without thinking, Luke gently clutched Ashton's jaw, reveling in the feeling of his slight stubble under his fingers. They gazed into each others eyes, absorbing one another's presence and warmth.

And then they were leaning forwards, pausing for a moment to make eye contact one more time, feeling each others hot breath fan over their faces, and they closed the small distance.

Ashton's heart stopped, then fluttered, then beat to the same time as Luke's. It was so cliche, the fireworks and the butterflies and the wonderful burning sensation running through their veins, but it was special. They both knew that nobody else had felt like this before, because this passion was one special only to them, only shared between their bodies and hearts and souls.

They parted when oxygen became a necessity, but they stayed close as possible.

"I love you too," whispered Luke. The smile Ashton gave him was blinding even with his tiredness and the fact that it was now four in the morning. He snuggled his face into Luke's neck.

"Mine?" he whispered sleepily, and Luke chuckled at his blunt tiredness.

"Of course," Luke whispered back, before flicking the lamp off.

And for the first time in months, snuggled with Luke wrapped around him, Ashton fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
